We have studied DNA repair in individual primary rat neurons. The neurons repair many kinds of DNA damage, and it is particularly novel that they repair UV induced DNA damage. We find attenuation of oxidative DNA damage repair in differentiating neurons and we find that the DNA repair in the synaptic region is quite robust after oxidative stress. Furthermore, there seems to be a connection between neurotransmission and DNA repair because the addition of neurotransmitters to neurons incraeses the DNA damage and repair